Beyond Nature's Realm
by Citywriter84
Summary: Sally-Anne Perks is a Hufflepuff third year fascinated with the world of magical beasts. With Hagrid's assistance, another Hufflepuff girl has just given birth to a centaur foal and Sally realises she can fulfil one of her darkest desires. But what does Hagrid have in mind for her and how do his motivations relate to his issues about his own conception? Set at the end of PoA.
1. Chapter 1

**The Birth of a Project**

Sally-Anne sighed to herself as she ate lunch with her friend, Susan Bones. Hogwarts had been thrown into commotion by the escape of Sirius Black the previous night and the revealation that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. It had been known that Professor Snape had been after his job and had struck at his rival by telling all the Slytherins that morning and almost immediately the news spread to the other three houses. Sally brushed her hair away from her face as she reflected on the injustice of it. Lupin's lycanthropy was not a curse. It made him different, but need that be written off as wrong? In her view, all magical creatures should look out for each other. Why should hostility rend their little world apart? Magical beings and beasts were her special interest. To think what secrets could be unlocked if inane bigotry against other forms of life should cease...

The mood in the castle had lightened now that the Dementors were gone. Everyone knew Dementors were unbeings. Demons. They were the real enemy of light and reason. When wizards fought wizards and magical creatures hated one another, only those foul fiends would benefit.

"You are a dreamer, Sally," said Susan Bones, flicking her long, red plait over her shoulder. With a start, Sally realised she had been lost in thought while her friend had been trying to speak. Sorry, Susie, she said, blushing deeply. "I was just, um, thinking about how lucky it was that Hagrid's hippogriff escaped last night."

"I agree, my auntie should probably have intervened," agreed Susan.

"I just want to congratulate Hagrid," said Sally, getting to her feet. "See you in class."

Hagrid was in a very cheery mood when Sally arrived at his hut. "Sally! How are yer," he said, clapping her on the shoulder and making her knees buckle. "It's a won'erful day today. Beaky is free... and I have some good news... I think yer should know that one of my students has done ruddy brillian' in her special project."

"Special project?" For a moment Sally was indignant. Hagrid had been wasting the third years' time on flobberworms. To think he had been showing other years the true wonders of the magical world! "You mean she gets to look after proper creatures like Hippogriffs?"

"It's alrigh' Sally, you can come and see," said Hagrid. "Ye'll appreciate it."

Hagrid beckoned her to follow him and he gathered up his crossbow and strode into the Forbidden Forest with Sally hurrying to keep pace with him. They went along a winding path, almost overgrown with thistles and brambles. Stray branches kept snagging on Sally's hair and robes. Eventually they reached a clearing with a curious, ramshackle wooden house and Hagrid went inside.

Sally followed, finding herself in a surprisingly well appointed room, with a soft featherbed in the middle. Lacey, a seventh year girl also from Hufflepuff house lay on the bed, stark naked, her long, blond hair loose. With a surge of amazement that left her quite giddy, Sally saw that she was cuddling what looked like a baby - and a tiny foal fused into one body. It had the body of a little foal, legs sprawled higgeldy-piggeldy over the bed, but it also had the torso, chubby little arms and head of a human baby, suckling on Lacey's breast.

"Congratulations Lacey!" Said Hagrid, beaming at her. "I knew yer could do it. Ye'd never leave yer own foal over stupid reasons. Sally would like to congratulate you too. She's interested in what magical creatures ye can create by mixing magical genes." Lacey had been away from the Set (as Hufflepuff house's common room was called) for a while and she had been heavily pregnant before her absense. But Sally had had no idea that she would be having a baby centaur!

Lacey's face had a somewhat haggard look, but she beamed at Sally, her blue eyes sparkling. "That's so sweet of you, Sally," she said. "I knew you would want to support me."

Sally spoke up, bursting to give voice to what was on her mind. "Lacey, you and a unicorn...? Wow." Sally knew full well that centaurs were born from unions between witches and unicorn stallions, but the centaur herd in the Forbidden Forest retained rigid control of all centaur breeding. She felt quite giddy at Lacey's boldness.

"The Herd wouldn' like it - they've caught witches and unicorns and made 'em breed before, so there'd be more centaurs, but then they keep their own mothers and fathers prisoner," said Hagrid, his beard quivering in indignation.

"Hagrid was really supportive, he knows how I love unicorns," said Lacey with a sniff. "He found one that would lie with me and it was an _interesting_ experience. I don't care if others are going to judge me. My son and I will just ride away, go where we please."

"Let me touch him," whispered Sally, enchanted. Lacey's centaur child was still suckling at his mother's breast, but Lacey nodded and Sally stroked the centaur's flank, which was already covered with silver fur.

"I'm goin' ter make new interestin' creatures, there's something happenning next year," said Hagrid mysteriously. "But I'd like ter try a new experiment, too," he added, looking significantly at Sally. "A brand new cross of human and magical creature, but it'd need a volunteer?" Sally stared. Was Hagrid saying what she thought he was?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hybrids Conceived**

"I'd need yer ter help, Sally... if you're willing," said Hagrid. "Ter be mother of a new creature, the most interestin' creature ever, born ter save the magical world from itself and from them Dementors. That's if yer willing."

"Of course I'll help," said Sally quickly. Lacey smiled, still cuddling her foal to her.

"I knew yeh'd say yes," said Hagrid, weeping. "I won' never ferget..."

He rummaged in the many pockets of his overcoat and drew out a long crystal cylinder of what appeared to be some kind of dark green, viscous potion. "Tha's the seed, Sally." Sally nodded and took the phial. She knew she must plant it in herself if she were to really experience the wonders of the magical world directly. In a small side room, she stimulated herself and poured the seed into her. Now the seed of a new hybrid was sown, to which she would be mother. She felt that she was ready. Lacey had been willing to do what it took to fulfil her maternal urges, so why shouldn't she?

At the end of term, Sally returned home to her mother. "Great to have you back Sally," said her mother. "I've not heard from your father lately, the useless muggle."

Sally scowled. "Mum, you now how I hate this muggle bashing. Even if I did not have muggle blood, I would still think of them as human and with a right to live. They think and feel, just like we do."

Her mother fondly stroked her thick dark hair. "That's my girl," she said fondly. "You know I want to spare your father any harm, even if life with a witch was too stressful for him. You are aware that many witches would obliviate him in the same circumstances."

"I know," said Sally with a sniff, giving her mother a bear hug. "Isn't it sad though, that most witches and wizards are as hate-filled as the Death Eaters are? I want to prove that I love every living thing. I will do it you know. You ever heard the rule "show don't tell," which authors of books about Gryffindors often forget?"

Her mother kissed her freckled nose. "I'm sure you will, darling, I'm sure you will," she said softly.

One morning, Sally felt distinctly sick. She rushed to the bathroom. The soft, brown eyes of her reflection stared back at her. Her heavily freckled face now looked rather pale in the bathroom mirror and her thick, brown hair appeared unkempt. Suddenly, she was seized by a sensation of nausea and had to rush to the toilet and vomit. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of the mess in the toilet bowl. It appeared to be slightly greenish tinged. She continued to throw up each morning, but kept it from her mother, who had problems with a busy time at work on her mind. She worked for the Ministry, which was now very busy with hosting the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament. During this time, the hysteria about Sirius Black died down. The sickly phase for Sally soon passed, but she began to crave more food, including sweet and spicy things together. When the next term came, she was eager to approach Hagrid and tell him how her pregnancy was going and ask when her belly would really swell. Hagrid sent her a letter by owl on the first day of term to meet him down at the paddock on the outer fringes of the Forbidden Forest, so she went after breakfast.

She smiled widely as she spotted Lacey waving at her from the other end of the paddock. She was now dressed in boots, jeans and a striped sweater. A centaur foal was gambolling around the paddock at high speed, his silver coat glistening in the sunlight. He gambolled up to Sally. He had the torso, arms and head of a chubby baby, his head was covered in blond fuzz, his blue eyes stared at her with a child's curiousity and his round face was smiling and dimpled. He already measured Sally's height. Like horses, centaurs grew quickly and were full of energy at just nine weeks old. "Mummy," he squealed, throwing his arms around her and pressing his lips against her cheek. Sally laughed and put her arms around him.

"Mummy's here," said Lacey, racing over to them. "Phil, meet my friend Sally. Sally is Mummy's friend."

"Sally prettee," cooed Phil. "Sally got spots. We got no spots or stripes."

Sally shrugged and smiled, touching her freckled cheek. "You've got a good eye, dear Phil," she said. "Your mummy should be so proud."

"I am," said Lacey, her blue eyes sparkling. She looked happy, her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink and there was a spring to her step. Her hair was now done in a neat pony tail. "Phil's not so little now, are you lovey?" she said, stroking Phil's hair. "But he will always be my little Phil. Not too long before we ride away, my son." Lacey sighed. "Hagrid got a howler from my mum about how I'd ruined my life and it was his fault," she said. "To think Phil will never meet his grandparents..."

"Mummy, food!" squealed Phil. Lacey pulled open her sweater exposing one of her breasts and Phil began to suckle with every sign of enjoyment.

"My, you are always hungry Phil," said Lacey fondly.

Hagrid entered the paddock at that moment. "Hows everythin'?" he asked. "Sally, yer see what a great mother Lacey is?"

"Certainly and I will be too," said Sally, patting her belly.

"That yer will," said Hagrid. "Ye'll probably have to go on a diet, eatin' more an everythin'. But let me show yer another new species I've been makin'," He led Sally to his hut where there was a pit dug in the ground. The pit was full of what looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, legs stuck out at odd angles, crawling all over one another. "A cross between manticores and firecrabs, for the Triwizard Tournamen,'" Hagrid told her. "Tha' was my magic. I was jus' havin' some fun."

"How could crossing a lion and human hybrid with a scorpion tail with a turtle with a jewelled shell produce arthropods?" Asked Sally, interested.

"Tha's tellin,'" said Hagrid mysteriously, "but I can trust yer Sally, so yer should know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A choice of studs**

"Them skrewts are for the Triwizard Tournamen,' said Hagrid.

Lacey and Phil trotted up to the skrewt pit at that moment. "Cedric is certain to be chosen as Hogwarts champion," said Lacey. "He's a prize stallion if there every was one," She gave a reminiscent sigh, "Cedric also has an affinity with unicorns. His wand was supplied by a particularly fine unicorn stallion."

Sally was interested to know where this was going; "so did the three of you, you know, you, your unicorn stud and Cedric..."

"Oh we had a romp in the forest alright," but that was all, said Lacey with a shake of her head.

That night, in the shelter of the wooden cabin, sleeping on a straw mattress with Phil snuggled close to her, Lacey dreamt of that day in the Forbidden Forest. It had been a fine October morning, the air had been cool and crisp, the apples were ripe and the golden brown leaves were falling from the trees and giving the woods a splendid carpet. Phil had already been conceived. She had asked Cedric to take a walk with her to see the unicorn stallion again. The stallion trusted her so much that he would even allow Cedric to approach him, after she had reassured him that it was okay. She had demonstrated how she could fondle the stallions impressive member, so that he rolled over and squirted them both with a stream of rainbow coloured unicorn seed. They had rolled over in the leaves, their faces splattered with viscous, rainbown coloured drops and Lacey had kissed Cedrics perfectly sculpted face and gazed into those shimmering, grey eyes... he had the most perfect nose and she had had to kiss it. Too bad he was not endowed the way her stud was. She whispered that she had already gone a lot further with the stallion and now carried a little centaur inside her womb. Cedric had seemed uncomfortable at that and had been in a hurry to get back to the castle. He had avoided her after that and she now wondered whether she had chosen the right mate. Not that she regretted having her son, of course she didn't, but her unicorn stallion had left this part of the forest. Hagrid said that unicorns could not be tamed and that he would only return if he wanted to. Then he had commended her on being a better mother than his giantess mum had ever been. Hmmm. She had had time to reflect on his preoccupation with other magical creatures of crossed species. His mother had abandoned him and he was eager to look after magical creatures that were as aggressive as giants.

Back in the set, Sally attended the regular gathering the Hufflepuffs had for house solidarity. Professor Sprout opened the meeting: "Welcome one and all to the Sett! That's the secret name for our digs here at Hogwarts - Common Room and dormitories and all. The sett of the badgers is our home, our fortress and our comfort. You're here to become the finest witches and wizards you can be. I want no bullying or strutting. It's one for all here, in Hufflepuff House. Obviously it would be great if some trophies came our way, but if not, I don't mind as long as you did your best. We can't all be good at eveything."

"Cedric is!" squealed Hannah Abbott.

Sally turned her gaze on Cedric, who blushed rosily at being singled out.

"No need for false modesty Cedric, you are good at everything," said Professor Sprout. "And it is certain that you will be the Triwizard Champion this year."

Professor Sprout was right. Badgers should all look out for each other, but Cedric had been judgemental about Lacey's affair with the unicorn stallion. Sally wondered whether she should confront him about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Age Incubates**

Cedric was besieged by admirers who wanted to wish him well for the up and coming Triwizard Tournament. Sally wished him well too. She wouldn't presume to tell him what to think. She would be a mother soon and then she would teach her child her system of values. She lay awake that night in her fore poster bed, caressing her belly with her hands. She could feel a presence within her and knew it to be her unborn baby. What marvel was growing inside her? Something the world had never seen before, according to Hagrid. This would be her family's greatest adventure yet.

* * *

><p>The next morning was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Poor Professor Moody had been so badly scarred – there were injuries that even magic could not fix. He was lecturing them on the importance of "constant vigilance" while his magical eye whirred madly.<p>

Suddenly it settled on her and both his eyes widened in surprise for just a split second. Afterwards he spoke to her when the others had left the room: "congratulations Miss Perks. I can see you have unusual tastes."

"Yes, I am definitely open minded, professor," said Sally earnestly.

"Well… I know how to keep a secret," growled Moody.

* * *

><p>Sally got a chance to speak to Cedric after a meeting of the Sett. She had to follow him down the corridor that led to the dormitory. "Hi Cedric, a word if you please," said Sally.<p>

"Why certainly, I have some free time now," said Cedric, smiling. "But if you want me to give you a baby like Hannah Abbott did, I have to say no. We're still at school."

Girls often threw themselves at Cedric. Sally hastened to reassure him; "I'm not one of those girls who harass you, I just wanted to tell you about Lacey," she said gazing at him. He had a finely sculpted face indeed. No wonder Lacey thought him to be a human stud. "She's pretty lonely, our poor Lacey," said Sally earnestly, "I visit her when I can, but her stud has left her and she really wants male companionship. It's the same throughout nature, a cow or a mare feels the need for male company. If they didn't they could just all be artificially inseminated and bulls and stallions never kept, but happiness and companionship are vital to all beasts and beings-"

"Can't talk now Sally, sorry," said Cedric, slipping into his dormitory and shutting and bolting the door. Sally wondered why cross species breeding should be such a taboo subject. It was a regrettable fact that people could close their minds to so much. Now it seemed clear that Cedric had shunned Lacey because she had done it. Would he shun her, if he only knew that she was the mother to an entirely new type of creature?

* * *

><p>"I tried to put in a word for you, to Cedric," said Sally the next evening, when she was visiting Lacey in the Forbidden Forest. They were by the wooden shack in the forest which was surrounded by a mossy garden. Phil galloped around them and Lacey rubbed his back so that he waved his front hooves in the air excitedly. "Hungry, hungry," he chanted.<p>

Lacey automatically bared her breast for her son to suckle on.

"Well that's kind of you Sally, but I've a feeling that I can't go back," she said, flicking a strand of her blond hair away from her face.

"You could, we are in reality a very short distance from Hogwarts," said Sally.

"I meant that I can't go back to my old life, dear," said Lacey with a sad smile, "I won't be accepted by other witches and wizards again. They are nearly all as parochial and small minded as the muggliest muggles of them all."

"I'm afraid I have to agree," said Sally, "all this power and what's it used for? Ridiculous imitations of lower middle class muggle life and joke shops and violent sports. What about the good we could do?"

"The Forbidden Forest is where we both belong now," said Lacey, "this is no ordinary place. A horde of acromantulae can be introduced to the forest without disrupting the ecosystem. That should make it clear to anyone that the whole place is its own magical dimension with different levels. Magical creatures shunned by everyone else end up here eventually. Hagrid lives on the edge of the Forest. That in itself is symbolic."

"We can still change the world for the better," said Sally, patting her putting an arm around her friend as Phil continued to suckle, "we must keep in good spirits. Only the Dementors would want us to sink into depression."

She resolved to help her friend in any way she could. She persuaded Hagrid to help search of Lacey's stud.

"I can' guarantee nothin'," said Hagrid solemnly, "but yer can try ter make an offerin' with these valu'ble rainbow fruits." He handed Sally a jewel bright fruit that contained all the colours of the rainbow. Each evening, near sunset, Sally would go into the forest holding one aloft and call for the unicorn stallion. The call sounded something like "whinnum whinnum" but translated to, "come, your brood mare and foal await!"

And then one evening, as she made the call again while Lacey and Phil stood beside her calling as well, Phil's piping voice squeaking the words along with them, they heard the soft clip clopping of hooves coming towards her and into the clearing around the forest shack there emerged a fabulous specimen of a unicorn stallion, shining white, like pure platinum. Lacey gave a little gasp of joy and rushed forward, throwing her arms around the stallion's neck and kissing his nose.

"Daddy?" said Phil, cantering up to him. The stallion took the fruit in his mouth and swallowed it whole and then gave Sally a little nod and then made a whinnying noise.

"We're leaving," said Lacey. "This is my family. I know where I belong. I am the brood mare here. It may be a hard life, but it's my life now." The stallion dipped his legs and allowed her to clamber on him and then he turned to go.

"Remember me Sally and remember Phil, remember us always," said Lacey.

"Yes, remem'er," said Phil, flinging his arms around Sally and kissing her cheek.

And then the three of them galloped away into the darkness of the forest as Sally stood and waved and called farewell.

* * *

><p>Halloween approached and Sally became aware that she now had a small bulge around her midrift – a baby bump, how exciting! She decided she did not want anyone else knowing just yet and wore a thick jumper to conceal it. No one remarked on this because the days were growing short and the air grew chill as winter approached.<p>

It was Halloween and Sally sat with the other Hufflepuffs in the great Hall. The flickering lights from the carved pumpkin lanterns cast leering faces on the walls. The hubbub of chatter and clinking of gilded cutlery on plates prevailed, making conversation difficult. Sally's appetite had greatly increased and she was stuffing herself with baked potatoes, steak and whatever else she could lay her hands on.

Eventually it was time for the goblet of fire to do its thing. The flames disgorged the names of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions and then to the delight of the Hufflepuffs, Cedric's name was read out. Sally forgot for a moment that she had to eat for both herself and her ravenous baby. She stood up with the rest and screamed her approval.

As Dumbledore was delivering his wrapping up speech, the goblet flickered again and disgorged another piece of parchment. He then read out the name; "Harry Potter."

Following this unexpected development, the other Hufflepuff's muttered mutinously amongst themselves. Sally predicted that many would be angry at Harry personally, because his appointment as champion would detract from Hufflepuff's glory.

"I can't believe I thought Potter was nice and that I've even stood up for him," said Hannah Abbott, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Steady on, you don't know he entered himself, he looked pretty stunned about it to me," said Sally, "he should be given a chance to explain."

"A chance? He's had his chance. He's so self absorbed and conceited," said Hannah.

"Conceited? He's not conceited," said Sally.

"Well I for one won't support him or even speak to him," said Hannah.

Sally sighed. Poor Harry. 'Innocent until proven guilty,' was strictly a muggle concept.

* * *

><p>Sally wanted to support Cedric, but in the weeks that followed, the "Potter Stinks" badges were widely circulated. She drew the line at wearing a badge that was also designed to attack Harry. In the Herbology class they had with the Gryffindors, the atmosphere had once been so friendly. So what if some Gryffindors could occasionally be a little rough? They were good people really. But now relations with Gryffindor house had turned sour.<p>

She asked Cedric if he approved of them. She put the question to him as she stood before the A true champion would not want to hurt the feelings of others, not even those of a rival. That was how Sally looked at it.

"I can't say I want to humiliate Potter," said Cedric, shaking his head, "I don't expect you to wear one of those badges. Just support me and that'll be fine."

Sally also managed to corner Harry in a corridor, wishing to give a word of comfort.

"Harry, do you have a moment?" She asked.

"No, I've just been crying my eyes out about my dead mum and I'm off to do some more," said Harry sardonically.

"Oh Harry, there's no need to be like that," said Sally, "I just wanted to tell you that you are innocent of pushing your way into the tournament as far as I am concerned, unless anyone can prove that you are guilty. I wanted to give you some moral support. Does Hermione Granger hug you to make you feel better? A best friend should do that."

Harry blinked, "well thanks for that erm…"

"I'm Sally, you must remember me, we have Herbology together every week," said Sally testily.

"Oh sorry, I don't tend to remember girls' names or faces," said Harry. "I can't even remember the names of two of the girls in my year in Gryffindor, they are anonymous and invisible as far as I am concerned."

Sally was concerned to hear this. Could Voldemort have inflicted brain damage on Harry?

"Sorry, I'm cranky, it's my hormones, I'm halfway through a pregnancy," she said hastily, putting her arms around him, "if it were up to me, Hufflepuff house would support you as well."

"Aha, hugging the enemy!" Hannah Abbott came striding up to them, eyes glinting with her anger.

"Stop it Hannah, can't you see he needs emotional support, they're rubbish at giving that in Gryffindor," said Sally, not trying to conceal her weariness.

Harry hastily backed off down the corridor. "I'd like to say I'll remember you, Sally, but I can't make any promises," he told her and beat a hasty retreat.

"What was that about? We have our champion to support," said Hannah furiously.

"Give it a rest, Hannah," said Sally, "ouch!" she stroked her pregnant belly, "my baby kicked me."

"Oh, you're going to have a baby?" said Hannah, her eyes as round as gold Galleons. "I wanted to be a young mother, but my mum won't let me. I can see now that your belly is swelling, even though you've got that heavy jumper on."

"Well be a dear and help me back to the Sett," said Sally, "I'm already tired."

When it came to the day of the First Triwizard Task, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott both helped Sally into the stands.

"You need to be careful, Sally," said Susan seriously, "you shouldn't over exert yourself in your condition."

It was a comfort that Susan held her hand throughout the first Task. Sally didn't enjoy it. What was she supposed to feel, seeing Fleur, Harry and Cedric being dragon fodder? – and then there was the way Krum treated the Chinese Fireball, he cursed it right in the eye, causing it to stamp around in agony and squash its real eggs. "What sort of tournament is this?" she said, grimacing. "British muggles have not condoned such cruelty to animals since the 19th century. It's just awful. I tell you, I'm going to reconcile all magical creatures somehow. I'll be the mother of a new era."


	5. Chapter 5

**'Til Death Should Part Them**

Alfie Nugent was new to the magical world. He hadn't known he was in fact a wizard until Professor Sprout had been sent to explain it all to his mum and dad the previous summer. To think, the strange things he made happen by accident were in fact magic and he was destined for a whole new magical world! And then he was on the Hogwarts Express and then rowing across the lake in a torrential storm towards the towering castle. He was sorted into Hufflepuff and the Badgers had all tried to make him feel at home - but it hadn't all been delightful surprises. He had found that while his housemates wanted to be friendly, others at Hogwarts – especially those in Slytherin - would look down on him for coming from a non-magical "muggle" family. The pass times available in the muggle world were all missing too – no video games, no TV – the nearest things to entertainment were the chocolate frog cards with images of famous witches and wizards and a single radio station.

Apparently Hogwarts did not offer general education, rather all classes were on the practical application of magic. He and the other muggle raised first years were really struggling even with simple feats like the charm to freeze water or the transfiguration for turning a match into a needle. Alfie didn't know how he would have got on if he hadn't made one especially valuable friend. And now something momentous had happened. He wanted to send a letter home to tell his muggle parents, but he was at best a poor letter writer. He sat down with a roll of parchment and an awkward, old fashioned quill dipped in ink and thought it over. What could he write that his mum and dad would understand? He thought long and hard as he reminisced.

* * *

><p>It was the practice in Hufflepuff house for older students to mentor newcomers. That first day in the Sett, those older students who were most interested in doing this introduced themselves. Foremost among them was Sally-Anne Perks, a fourth year. She was a good looking girl, with long, thick dark hair and already well-endowed about the chest. Her pretty freckled face looked radiant as she beamed at him that first night – indeed, her face seemed to glow like no one else's. In retrospect he supposed that this had been the effect of her pregnancy hormones, apparently they made a girl's skin produce more oil.<p>

"It may be a little scary at first Alfie, but we're all here to help you. Talk to me any time, OK?" He looked into her soft brown eyes as she clasped his hands and for the first time ever, he felt a certain stirring in his loins.

* * *

><p>The following day had been his first day of classes. It seemed that the magic of the castle was designed to make everything harder rather than more straightforward. The staircases moved about in an infuriating way and there were whole swathes of unused classrooms just to make everything more confusing. That first morning he had left plenty of time to get to classes, but still got separated from the other Hufflepuffs and wound up in a dusty old corridor.<p>

"Not lost are you boy?" came the voice of an elderly man. Alfie jumped and spun round. "Did I say something to startle you?" The voice had come from a portrait of an old wizard that hung on the wall. The plaque underneath it said 'Arnold Shrinkydink.' Why did witches and wizard who were not muggle born usually have such absurd names?

At that moment, a group of older boys came sauntering up the corridor.

"Oho there, mudblood," called their leader in a jeering voice, "what are you doing so far from your hole?"

"We wouldn't be true Slytherins if we didn't challenge such scum intruding in _our_ castle!"

"I – I don't want trouble," he had stammered.

"Well that's too bad, mudblood," said their leader, raising his want as the other boys sniggered.

At that moment, Sally came bursting into the corridor through a tapestry that had concealed a hidden passage. "Leave him alone!" she cried, stepping in front of him and pointing her wand at the Slytherins.

"Get out of the way," said the Slytherin leader, "we're going to deal with the mudblood in a way that's appropriate."

"How dare you!" stormed Sally, her eyes flashing, "you apologise right now!"

"Oh don't think we can't make short work of you," said the Slytherin, "go now, last time offered."

"Absolutely not," said Sally, "and know this as well, there are a group of us badgers coming up the corridor – they'll be here in a few minutes - and we can haul you before Professor Sprout, Winklewort, for causing trouble again. This time it won't be Professor Snape who sorts you out, but the headmaster."

"The headmaster would clap you in irons, boy," said the portrait of Arnold Shrinkydink.

"We don't want trouble," said another Slytherin boy uneasily.

"Shut up Mackeral, you wimp," said Winklewort with a sneer, "alright then freckleface, we'll hex you and then we'll kill him."

Alfie's heart was thumping, he was so scared. Sally looked a lot braver than he felt raising her wand as Winklewort raised his….

And then a group of other badgers arrived through another secret passage. Three of the Slytherin boys bolted immediately and two more stepped back uneasily.

"Winklewort was going to attack Alfie," said Sally, gesturing with her wand which emitted a golden spark.

"Is that so?" said Cedric Diggory, one of the badgers.

Alfie nodded, his throat tight.

Winklewort realised that his comrades had fled and his courage evaporated. "It was just my bit of fun," he said thinly.

Diggory shook his head, "it's time you mended your bullying ways," he said sternly, "come!" and he led Winklewort away.

"Are you Okay, dear?" whispered Sally to Alfie and he almost collapsed against her for sheer relief. She hugged him tightly to her and he realised how he had already begun to miss his mother.

After that Sally looked out for him specially and always helped him with his difficulties with spell work as best she could. But he still felt out of place at Hogwarts. It wasn't as though the cowardly Winklewort would dare trouble him again, but there was more to it.

One evening he was sitting with Sally in the Sett and decided to confide in her. "I wonder if I am in the wrong place," he said abruptly.

"What do you mean, dear?" asked Sally.

Alfie tried harder to express himself; "the other boys in my dorm are all wizard raised and even though they're kind to me, they all knew each other before school and I feel like I'm from another world. I often don't know what I'm supposed to say to be polite or what I'm supposed to do…"

Sally clasped his face in her hands and gazed into his eyes, "don't be worried sweetie," she said softly, "I can help you with magical etiquette. I can coach you every night if needs be. It should be a class that's arranged for all muggle born students, but there is a lot about this place that could be improved."

He gazed back at her, his eyes anchored by her freckled face, her warm brown eyes, her soft lips, the little cleft in her chin. He dreamt about her, her lovely smile and perfect teeth, her breasts, now larger than those of any girl her age and his penis became hard and spurted forth sticky wide semen. He had read something about how this happened in a muggle book on how the body worked, but muggle primary school and Hogwarts were essentially useless for stuff like this. He spoke with Sally about how he could now fondle his penis and bring himself great pleasure and make the sticky seed come forth as and when he wanted. She smiled and congratulated him and said he had reached puberty and it was all perfectly natural. How could he tell her that he loved her and thought about her most of all when he masturbated?

* * *

><p>In November and the winter drew in and the weather outside grew chill, it was gossiped around the Sett that Sally was pregnant and quite far along already. In fact she confessed to him that she had been pregnant for months before they knew each other and now her belly was visibly swelling. How should he feel about it? He really didn't know. He supposed she was going to marry the father. He should have realised that his crush on her was hopeless, but he was still confused. What was worse was that he couldn't talk to her about his feelings.<p>

In the aftermath of the First Task, Diggory gave them all a lecture on how they should support Harry Potter as much as they supported him. Sally nodded in approval throughout and the other badgers muttered a bit, but agreed in the end. Afterwards, Alfie didn't know how to broach the subject of who Sally was going to marry. Instead he decided to talk about the Yule Ball as a way of distracting his mind. "It's too bad I can't go," he told Sally. "I doubt I'll find an older student willing to be my dance partner, I mean, you and your baby's father will dance well, but I suppose most younger students can't go."

"My baby doesn't have a father," said Sally, her lovely eyes downcast. "I'm going to be a single mum – like many muggle women. I don't have anyone I'm going to marry."

Alfie's heart leapt, "I'd do it!" he blurted out, "And I would like to go with you to the ball, very much, I l-love you…"

He trailed off, swallowing as Sally gazed at him, her brown eyes shimmering with tears. Should he have let it slip?

"Really Alfie? You love me?" said Sally, her voice trembling a little.

"We should go to the Yule Ball, and who cares if the snakes hiss at us because I'm a first year, or muggle born?" said Alfie eagerly. "I don't know what I'd do here without you, I can't imagine being in the magical world without you." This was all perfectly true. He owed such successes he had in classes to her and he even owed his knowledge of wizard etiquette to her as well.

She clasped his hand in both of hers, "I do love you and we can be a couple and go to the Yule Ball. Love should not be denied. We must act on it." Her freckled face showed that earnest intensity he knew so well. His heart fluttered. Now it seemed he no longer needed to think and wank. Now they could really be together.

That very night she led him through a secret passage that led from the Sett, into an earthy chamber overgrown with shrubs and mosses and lit by what seemed to be something a lot like sunlight… perhaps there was some kind of magical sun lamp that he couldn't quite see.

"There is a spell I have studied," said Sally, "I research a lot about good, earthy magic, and being one with magical nature." She rummaged around in the shrubs and brought out a wooden box. "The wood witches of old formulated a spell of bonding," she explained, "anyone can do perform it if their heart is in it. I just have to get my gear on and then we're ready to go." She opened the box and drew out what appeared to be a bright green rubbery material which she then drew over her freckled face, covering it completely. There was a pinging sound, like an elastic band and hey presto! Sally's was wearing the green material like a tightly fitting mask – her whole face was now bright green, smooth and shiny. Her lips were now a very dark green, almost black.

"When my face is green I can perform the spell as the wood witches did and we can get married," said Sally, smiling at him with those dark green lips of hers.

They sat on the earthy floor, hands clasped. Sally quickly told Alfie the words of their vows. Alfie could hardly believe it. He had found the love of his life so quick. It seemed that the magical world was the place for him after all.

"We swear to the woods, to the forests and to Mother Nature that we are bonded, heart and soul," said Sally. "I, Sally Anne Perks swear to this."

"I, Alfie Nugent swear to this," said Alfie and he felt what seemed to be a jolt of energy travelling up his arms.

Sally continued, her green face showing perfect solemnity; "We swear to be as husband and wife, to support each other and to nurture our children, I, Sally Anne Perks swear to this."

"I, Alfie Nugent swear to this," said Alfie, feeling yet another jolt up his arms.

"And finally, we swear to remain bonded 'til death do us part, I, Sally Anne Perks swear to this," said Sally softly.

"I, Alfie Nugent swear to this," said Alfie and suddenly he felt warmth spread through his entire body. Sally drew him close to her and wrapped him in her warm embrace. He felt her baby bump pressing up against him. Her green cheek felt cool and very smooth. That mask fit her really tightly.

"I'm your wife now Alfie and we're going to spend our lives together, in or out of Hogwarts," she murmured. "We'll have a family soon. Our first child is on the way. I'm so glad you're going to be the Daddy."

* * *

><p>And so the previous night he had been married. Alfie tried to write all this down in the early morning light that trickled through the small, high windows of the Sett and to word it in a way that muggles would understand, but what did they really know of magical matrimony? Sally was his family now and he was going to be a father. He scrunched his letter up into a ball. Sally emerged from the entrance to the girl's dormitories beaming. She had taken off her green mask and her freckled face was prettier than ever with her happiness.<p>

"No classes today! Come on Alfie, let's go and do something fun!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Yule Ball**

Alfie and Sally went looking for their own place that morning. As Sally said, it would have to be something that would suffice in the meantime before they could find somewhere to be their forever home. They made a trip to the outer fringes of the Forbidden Forest first of all, wrapped up warm against the cold, they walked arm in arm, the frosty grass crunching beneath their feet. The November sunshine was pale and the trees were leafless skeletons.

They made their way to the shack in the forest where Lacey and Phil used to live before they had gone on. They happened to see Hagrid on the way; "Good ter see yer again Sally, yer and yer good frien' too," said Hagrid.

"I brought my husband," said Sally, beaming, her dimples showing as they always did when she smiled.

"Husband?" exclaimed Hagrid, "well if yer needin' some alone time, I understan'."

Sally showed Alfie around the shack. In particular she showed him the apparatus that Lacey had used for seducing the unicorn stallion. It was a frame shaped like a mare that appeared to be coated in silver. It seemed that the insides were structured in such a way that Lacey could crawl into it, face down, bearing her vulva against the orifice which would admit the stallion's huge member. Fortunately witches are very resilient, and Lacey had been able to accommodate the unicorn and bear his foal.

"That is how the centaur herd came into being," said Sally, "long ago there was a strange project for witches taking a Care of Magical Creatures Class – they were to bear the offspring of unicorn stallions. These foals became the first centaurs."

"I never realised witches could do such amazing things," said Alfie, astonished.

"Well many won't talk about it," said Sally with a small smile, "it's a strange tradition that we can't talk about interspecies breeding or lusty behaviour, but almost anything is possible. I'm afraid that cruelty to muggles is another taboo subject," Sally scowled, "there is so much that is accepted as normal – all the 'obliviating' of muggles for instance. It's done as routine and no one will condemn it openly."

* * *

><p>Next they visited the Room of Requirement. Sally knew exactly how it worked – as a plot device the room remained unbeatable. As per her requirements, the room produced a luxurious suite decorated in pale pinks with a massive double bed. A Jacuzzi bubbled in the corner of the room.<p>

"If you are ready Alfie, we can consummate our marriage," said Sally softly, "I want your first time to be as special as possible."

Alfie's penis was standing to attention at this. This was the moment he had been dreaming about.

They undressed, Sally's robes slid to the floor revealing the creamy mounds of her firm breasts, her nipples hard and pink, and her rounded belly, baby bump now clearly visible. She undid her plait and her long, thick dark hair hung loose, framing her freckled face. She beamed at him, dimpling adorably. "I'm here to show you how," she said huskily, "come to me and we'll make gentle love."

* * *

><p>After their consummation Alfie felt more attached to Sally than ever before. She had shown him so much. Nowadays they were always together when not in classes. Some of the other badgers said how sweet it was. She had always taken special care of him, ever since she had foiled the buffoonish Winklewort's attempt on his life and now anyone could see that they were inseparable. It wasn't just lovemaking that Alfie's new bride taught him, but dancing as well, in preparation for the Yule Ball. At the ball she wore a red dress that proudly showed off her baby bump. She was taller than him and he looked up into her freckled face for reassurance as she guided him through the Weird Sisters' tune. "You're doing great," she told him, circling his waist with one arm, whilst clasping his hand with another."<p>

Professor Moody was stumping along, doing an awkward kind of quick step with Professor Sinistra. He kept ogling the kids with his magical eye and making creepy comments: "Nice socks, Potter… nice bra Greengrass…" and then his gaze alighted on Sally "and special congratulations Miss Perks, you're not only surviving the pregnancy, but it's fully formed, you've grown an amazing specimen in you, never seen the like…"

Sally blushed a rosy pink, "thank you Professor," she said.

Well that last comment from Moody was just bizarre rather than creepy. Why was he talking about their baby in that way?

"Whew, all this dancing," said Sally, pushing her thick, dark hair away from her face. "Let's sit the next one out, sweetie, hm?"

They sat at the table while Sally stuffed down some more of the house elves fine cooking and then went, arm in arm, for a leisurely stroll in the starlight, little Alfie swelling with pride to have a wife (and what a wife!) who had helped him find his feet in the magical world and who had shown him the pleasures of the flesh and how to dance as well…

Professor Snape and the odious Karkaroff came storming down the path. "Ten points from Ravenclaw Flittersnoop and ten points from Gryffindor Wumpelstrudel!" he said as he blew apart the rose bushes that had concealed students who were getting very intimate. Obviously they had never heard of the room of requirement.

"And what are you doing out here in your condition, Miss Perks," said Snape.

"Just taking a sniff of air, professor," said Sally.

"Keep walking then," said Snape.

Karkaroff pointed at Alfie; "that boy's a muggle born – Durmstrang doesn't admit such riff raff."

Snape cuffed him and told him to be silent, causing Sally to beam at him. Whatever else one said about him, Snape was not prejudiced against muggle borns.

They sat on a bench together and hugged and kissed. The feel of Sally's soft lips and her warm closeness.

Suddenly they heard Hagrid's voice:

"I just knew that yer were like me, was it yer mother's side or your father's…?"

He was talking to Madame Maxime and clearly about to ask her about being half-giant. Alfie grimaced and snuggled next to Sally. This was not a conversation he wanted to overhear.

And sure enough: "half-giant! 'Ow dare you! I have big bones!" said Madame Maxime, forgetting to insert a french word into the sentence so as to sound like a muggle failing their French GCSE.

"So much prejudice against those of crossed species, even from the hybrids," said Alfie.

Sally looked sad and thoughtful. "At least we can bring up our child to be different – very different indeed," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Birth  
><strong>

As January turned to February, Sally grew larger and larger. It became a comical site to see her waddling down the corridors with Alfie trotting beside her. Sally had used the Room of Requirement to conjure a set of maternity dresses and today she wore a voluminous dress, white with spots to match her face. And how beautiful she looked these days! Her pregnancy caused her face to glow, her cheeks to flush rosy pink and her luxuriant hair to grow glossy.

The castles was extremely cold in winter. Freezing cold in fact and Alfie found himself longing for the milder winters he had enjoyed in London. Many students wrapped up warmly in the corridors and wore gloves, not like in fanfictions where they tend to use warming charms, unlike in the series.

The flickering torches in the corridors did not warm them. The cold did not bother Sally anymore though. When he had asked her about this, she had beamed and patted her belly: "my child is powerfully magical and has changed me so that I can be the mother. I will survive more than the cold, dear."

They moved down the corridor amid a crowd of Hufflepuffs who followed Cedric Diggory. How they all admired their champion! Harry Potter came down the corridor in the opposite direction with his two friends. Sally waved at him merrily. He gave her a vacant smile in return.

"Now you must remember to support both Hogwarts Champions," admonished Cedric. "Harry Potter is full of good intentions."

The day of the Second Task dawned and the Hufflepuffs all took their places in the stands. Cedric stood alongside the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions. Harry was conspicuous by his absence. "I hope Harry hasn't forgotten about the Task," murmured Sally. "Remember the supposed 'binding magical contract' which means he has to compete?"

But then Harry came running up, just as the Task was about to begin. He rushed into the shallows of the lake - it must have been truly freezing. Fleur and Cedric conjured bubble headed charms and Krum began to transfigure his head into that of a shark. Sally looked on with interest. "He looks like a true hybrid creature. Our baby won't be the only one then."

Suddenly Harry dived into the lake and swam out of sight. "Ah, that was a good idea," said Sally, "he used gillyweed. That way he won't feel the cold. Cedric and Fleur unfortunately will." Once all the champions had vanished into the lake, the spectators could only wait until the hour time limit was up.

"This Task is not really meant for spectators, is it?" said Alfie. "Staring at the surface of a lake for an hour is not exactly riveting."

Sally sighed. "No and it's a shame. The lake does hold many secrets. In fact, we must descend soon, to the caverns beneath. That is the habitat in which I must give birth. In the watery lower levels of Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>After the underwhelming conclusion of the Second Task, Sally led Alfie down the stone steps from the Entrance Hall into the labyrinthine passages of the Slytherin realm. The passageways sloped ever downwards, to where the sun never shone and a damp chill hung in the air. The passages became increasingly sodden. Soon Alfie was splashing through water ankledeep, but Sally seemed to glide above the surface, her blue silken maternity dress rustling, her slender hand in his.<p>

"Intruders! Intruders!" A group of Slytherins were splashing through the water, wands raised.

"Leave us be!" Sally's eyes suddenly glowed green and the Slytherins gasped and scattered. Sally turned to Alfie, her eyes back to their normal soft brown and gave him a reassuring smile. The corridor led further and further downwards and then joined another which plunged more sharply towards the heart of the Earth far below the Slytherins' realm, down and down and down until they heard the rushing of water and came to the banks of a deep underground river. Alfie wondered what they were going to do, but Sally squeezed his hand. "We can cross here, dearest. Don't be afraid." And she seemed to glow with a soft green radiance and Alfie felt a strange lightness in his body... They were floating across the deep, dark water!

With a surge of horror, Alfie saw the huge, blunt head of a hideous monster break the surface of the water. It was the head of a huge eel, bone white and blind with a huge gaping maw filled with rows upon rows of sharp teeth. It lunged and Alfie cried out in terror... but at the very last moment it recoiled and dived back under water again.

"My love, Alfie... I am here, don't be afraid. You cannot suppose I would let anything happen to you?" They were now on the other side of the river. Some freak property of the rocks caused them to glow with a livid yellow-green radiance. "This is our realm now." The passageway opened out into a vast cavern. Stalactites hung from the rocky ceiling and Alfie could see little blobs of what appeared to be greenish translucent jelly clinging to the rocky walls and ceiling, pulsating gently. The cavern really was vast. The Great Hall in Hogwarts above could have fitted into it ten times over.

"There is somewhere more homely over here, sweetie," said Sally and led him to a tunnel in the rocky wall which led to a small cavern... and strangely this cavern was quite different. Not what Alfie would have expected. This room was richly carpeted in bright orange and there was a fire crackling merrily in the carved stone fireplace. An elegant fourposter carved from oak stood in the middle of the room and there was a bubbling pool in the corner. Alfie supposed it was like another Room of Requirement.

Sally sat down on the bed and drew a wad of shiny green material from the folds of her dress. Alfie recognised it as the mask she had worn when they were married. She stretched it out over her face and once again it pinged tight, clining to her face like a second skin. Once again her face was bright green, smooth and shiny and her lips were a darker green, almost black. "The time is coming, I can feel it," she breathed.

She lay back in the bed, Alfie snuggling down beside her. As the time of delivery drew closer, Sally began to moan softly and cast aside her maternity dress. As she lay there, the creamy mounds of her breasts heaved as she gasped. There was squirming in her swollen belly...

She began to strain and cry and Alfie touched her smooth green cheek. Her green face felt very cool and smooth. "I love you," she moaned and he kissed the smooth tip of her shiny green nose. She gave another cry and then to Alfie's horror, a slimy green mass of tentacles burst forth, drenching them both and the bed in lurid yellow-green slime.

Sally grasped at it and clasped it to her breast as Alfie shrank back. The tentacles coiled around her.

"Alfie - don't be afraid, this is our child," said Sally, holding it out to him. As he watched, the silhouette of an infant's face. He gingerly touched it and gritted his teeth so that he did not recoil at the clammy feel of it.

A fragile voice sounded in his mind: "_father..."_


End file.
